


饼饼带球跑6-8

by lanmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanmo/pseuds/lanmo





	饼饼带球跑6-8

6.

敖丙跌跌撞撞到了西岐，也如愿见到哪吒。他停下脚步，看着哪吒一步一步朝他走来，却径直走过他身边，连看都没有看他一眼。

“哪吒！”敖丙还是唤了他一声。

“你谁？怎么知道小爷的名字？”

“我…”

哪吒奇怪地盯了敖丙好几眼，觉得这人长得倒蛮好看，可惜脑子却是不太好使，微微摇了摇头便提着火尖枪走了。

等敖丙回过神来，他就跟着小兵偷偷潜入了姜子牙带领队伍的驻扎地，却听到那个异常熟悉的声音，“哪吒那混账小子谁都记得，唯独忘了敖丙！”殷夫人瞧着自家丈夫一脸痛心。

“唉……”李靖也是直直叹气。

“哪吒谁都记得，唯独忘了敖丙…唯独忘了我……他已经把我忘了……”敖丙回到东海已是三天之后，却再次见到了元始天尊和太乙真人。

“敖丙，随我去天庭吧。”

敖丙不说话，愣在原处，眼睛都失了光彩。

“我儿你怎么了？！”

“父王，哪吒他，不记得我了…”

敖光重重叹了口气，“罢了丙儿，他总会想起来的…”

“去天庭吧，天帝要见你。”

“父王，我留下来陪你，我不能让你独守在这里！天界中人是不是都薄情寡意，能抛弃也能忘记…”

“哎为了这孩子，你还是去见见天帝吧！”

天宫·昊光殿

“敖丙，勒里是天帝特意为你挑选的府邸，你就安心在这里养胎吧。哪吒那娃儿他…哎呀……”太乙甩了甩衣袖无奈的很，只好跟着元始天尊回三清宫闭关修炼。

敖丙站在门前，看了府邸上那块门匾好长一段时间。

昊光殿……这殿中每一个角落，和东海的昊光宫竟无半分不同。那是否天帝也曾动过真心？…

“你很像他，他年轻时也是这般出尘绝艳。本座已经数百年没有见过他了，久到本座都快忘记他的样子…他该是恨我的吧……”

天帝的眼角泪光闪动，“这还是昊光殿建成后我第一次进来，你可曾见过东海那个与这里一模一样的宫殿？本座曾和你父亲说过，那是我同他的家。可我最后也没能真正给他一个家…旁边宫殿里住着的是本座的外甥，二郎真君杨戬，他会替我护着你和你的孩子。本座会安排，待你产下胎儿之后，封你为华盖星君，以龙族之身光明正大的留在天庭。记住我叫昊天，是他们常说的天帝。和敖光一样，都是你的父亲……”

天帝透过他，仿佛在看着另一人的影子。

7.

这日敖丙正怏怏的靠在窗边，突然一阵猛烈的腹痛传来，他紧咬着唇瓣，额头上大颗大颗的汗珠滚落而下。

敖丙整个身子不受控制的往下滑落，他两手紧紧环握着肚子，疼的上气不接下气，“救…啊…我的孩子…”

正被特许上天庭来给敖丙送药膳的敖艳看到大惊失色，忙扶起敖丙到床榻上，“丙儿！丙儿你怎么了？是不是要生了！我这就去找大哥他们过来！”

敖丙费力抓住敖艳的衣袖，虚弱的摇摇头，“别…我不想让父王再为我担心，姑姑…你来……”

“这…”敖艳叹了口气，“那好吧，我尽力！”

她动作麻利的脱下敖丙下身的衣物，把两条长腿分开露出生产的穴口，“糟了产道还没有完全打开，丙儿你这怕是要早产！”

敖艳焦急的蹙着眉头，不一会儿接到传音螺吩咐的龙宫侍女端着几碗催产药跑来，她赶忙撑起敖丙的上半身，“乖丙儿，把药喝了，赶紧生下孩子是要紧事！”

而这会儿似乎刚刚的剧烈阵痛过去了，敖丙稍微缓了口气，配合地就着碗喝了下去。

药喝完没多久，敖丙的宫缩就明显起来，肚子也变得硬挺，他能感受到孩子正在不安分的往外冲。

敖艳俯身看了看，“不行，你这产道才开了两指，还要继续！”说着又端起一碗药喂着敖丙喝下去。

连喝了三碗后，敖艳让他躺平，以免孩子走势再加快，又在他腰后垫了软垫减轻压力。

此时敖丙肚子动的厉害，不停的鼓起，身下的一滩血迹也不断扩散着，而经过这一番折腾，他躺在床上已是没有了什么力气，连声音都很微弱，只能张着嘴呼吸，偶尔疼得极了才发出一两声轻叫。

看着侄儿如此模样，敖艳也禁不住红了眼圈，他拍拍敖丙的手背，“丙儿别怕，没事的！你可还要等着让哪吒那小崽子来道歉呢…”

敖丙的脸色已经白的几乎透明，严重的失血加上疼痛的折磨让他整个人看上去都仿佛快要消失一般，但还是强撑着精神微微转头看了敖艳一眼。

想起初见时哪吒那调皮顽劣的笑容，他微微扬起唇角，一滴滚烫的泪水滑过脸颊，“我不悔……”。

敖艳擦了擦眼泪和急出的满头大汗,她又看了看，产道此时已经开到可以容纳下一个孩子的大小。可这孩子就像是等不及一般直直的往下冲，偏恰恰卡在了产道，带出了体内大量鲜血。

现在敖丙失血这么多，根本没有力气再分娩，可如果她推腹的话,又怕敖丙受不住。要如何是好！敖艳定了定心神只能对他道，“丙儿，孩子马上就出来了！你不要泄气，跟着我的节奏，我让你用力的时候你一定要配合！”

敖丙点点头，他不甘心死掉，他还有很长的路要走，他还要看着孩子长大，他还没告诉哪吒，他也不想让孩子和自己一样生下来就只有一个父亲……

敖丙手微微使劲，然后指向桌案上的药匣子，敖艳立刻反应过来，从里面翻出一个小药瓶和红肚兜。

吃下丹药后，敖丙手指攥着铺在肚子上面的肚兜腰带，跟着敖艳下身使劲发力。

敖艳在肚子上推了几下，然后向着一处用力按下去，并大喊了一声，敖丙身子高高挺起又落下，连原本苍白的脸都涨红了些。

“啊啊啊啊！……”

“好！我看见孩子的头了，丙儿撑住！再用点劲儿！”敖艳一手仍在腹部不停按压着，另一手探到身下，伸入产道之中，轻轻转动着宝宝的身体，纠正着孩子的方位。

“啊！唔嗯…啊啊……”随着敖艳手下的动作，敖丙再次乱了气息，只觉得全身像是被碾过一样要散架了，肚子里仿佛每一个器官也都被利刃扎过，而孩子下坠的拉扯更是带来一种异样的流失感，让他心里非常害怕。

“丙儿用力！！孩子马上就生出来了！”

敖丙听觉已有些模糊，但下半身传来的撕裂却提醒着他孩子就要出来了。深深吸了一口气，他两手紧紧抓着床榻边缘，手指已经有些泛白，身子也不由自主的再次挺起，然后在一声大叫之后又重重落下。

随着敖丙身子彻底的软下，敖艳抱着弱弱啼哭的孩子安置到一旁，又急忙回过身给昏迷过去的侄儿喂了几颗提气的药丸并缓缓输送了些灵力。

敖艳摸了摸敖丙的脉，又看了看孩子，终是松了一大口气，擦拭着满头满脸的汗水。

8.

两年后，

灵珠儿趁着她阿爹和隔壁府邸的二郎真君叔叔品茶，光着小脚丫和哮天犬在天宫撒欢。她是个调皮的主儿，三两下便翻上了玉栏，歪斜着身子在上面走。哮天犬吓得汪汪直叫，突然被人掐着后颈的软肉提了起来，灵珠儿疼得水汪汪的大眼睛里蓄满了泪珠，快要哭出声。

“小孩儿，你是哪家的？”正巧碰上哪吒三太子在南天门巡视，便看见这小女娃爬上了栏杆，不提她起来怕是要摔下九重天一命呜呼。

“放手！坏人！”灵珠儿蹬着小脚在空中乱舞企图抵抗。哪吒不理她，只看着这小鬼不说话。

她自小被阿爹捧在心尖子上长大，还没遇见过比她更难缠的人，头一回碰壁,委屈得哇哇哭出声。

“呜呜呜呜…抱抱！”灵珠儿哭着伸出手要哪吒抱。

“喂小孩你别哭啊！”哪吒把灵珠儿抱进怀里，轻轻拍了拍她的后背。

“坏叔叔！”灵珠儿哽咽着说完便用小手搂着哪吒的脖子，小脑袋枕在他的肩膀上。碰上哪吒的气息，灵珠儿额间就冒出了一对紫色的小龙角。

“小妖怪！”哪吒伸手碰了碰灵珠儿头上的小角，灵珠儿笑着在哪吒脸上亲了一口。

哪吒搂紧怀里的小女娃，脚踩风火轮携风而去。

一旁跟着哪吒四处征战的天兵小将，看着刚刚温柔肆意的战神大人，有点愣神，这…这还是我们认识的战神大人么？

“俺老孙看了又看，这小娃怎么长得就那么像你呢？瞧着这对小龙角也是眼熟的很啊！”孙猴子骚了骚手背的猴毛一脸疑惑。

“我就知道,你这猴头说不出什么好话，直接就给小爷扣了一顶喜当爹的帽子。”哪吒拿了一个水蜜桃给灵珠儿，灵珠儿在他怀里坐着啃得不亦乐乎，哪吒跟着姜子牙助力西岐伐纣之后，入了封神榜封了战神三太子，性子也不似曾经那么暴怒，倒是稳重成熟了不少。

“俺老孙可不会说假话，你俩往那儿一站，谁看见了都会说这是你的崽儿。”孙猴子跟了菩提老祖学道，如今更是自立门户，自封为齐天大圣。

“切！小爷没功夫陪你闲聊了,先走一步。”

“常来啊！”走之前孙猴子还给灵珠儿拿了个小包袱，装上不少瓜果让她带走。

“你住哪儿啊？”哪吒抱着灵珠儿来到南天门。

“我知道！”灵珠儿从哪吒怀里跳下来，哪吒用混天绫给她擦了擦嘴和小手。灵珠儿一手捧着桃儿，一手牵着哪吒往阿爹的府邸走，背上还背着猴子叔叔给的水果，她想着也要带回去给阿爹尝尝才是。

哮天犬正蹲在门口等着灵珠儿，见到她就连叫几声,又舔舔她的脚背。

“呵，自家孩子被谁拐走了都不知道！”哪吒站在府门前看着二郎神和一个清冷的仙君正在喝茶，内心没由来的一阵悸动。

“阿爹！”灵珠儿放开哪吒的手扑向敖丙，他抱起灵珠儿低着头走向门口。

“多谢仙友。”敖丙给哪吒行了一礼，感觉到熟悉的气味，慌忙抬起头心中一惊。

“好好照顾你的孩子吧。”哪吒看着敖丙清丽柔美的面容，比那女仙都还要精致几分，教训的话就怎么也说不出口，只愣愣冒出这一句便转身离开了。

还是不记得他啊……

“这就是灵珠儿的阿父吧。”杨戬的手抚上灵珠儿的额头，一对小龙角便从额间消失了。

敖丙站在原地默认了。

“华盖星君，今日叨扰了。”杨戬施了一礼。

“杨戬叔叔再见！”灵珠儿还摸出几个桃子塞进了杨戬的手里。

“明日来真君殿，叔叔又给你找了些好玩的。”笑着摸了摸灵珠儿的头，杨戬才带着哮天犬走了。

这敖丙便是他那天帝舅舅同东海龙王的私生子，破例以龙族之身封了华盖星君，并专门安排在真君神殿旁，为的就是让他护着这父女俩。算起辈份来俩人还是嫡亲的堂兄弟。

“阿爹，你怎么哭了？”灵珠儿吓着了，慌忙伸着小手去给敖丙擦泪。


End file.
